


The Preacher's Tears

by Midnightcat1



Category: Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 11:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17324090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. Worry filled Reverend Amos Howell's eyes.





	The Preacher's Tears

I never owned Superman TAS characters.

 

Worry filled Reverend Amos Howell's eyes. He couldn't find anyone for Unity to control. He recalled how violent his master was. Tears formed in his eyes. They streamed down his face. What remained of his humanity. Eyes widened after stray cats followed him into Unity's tent. Unity thrashed. Amos shrugged. 

 

THE END


End file.
